The present invention relates to a trailer, and more particularly, to an apparatus for moving the trailer frame between a low, cargo-loading position and an elevated, cargo-transporting position.
Trailers have long been used to transport cargo, wagons, boats and other bulky, heavy objects that cannot be conventionally fitted into a transport vehicle, such as a truck. The trailers are towed by trucks by connecting the trailer hitch to an attachment ball or other such device secured on a rear of a vehicle. The wheeled trailers usually comprise an open frame supported by a tandem axle suspension system with a pair of tandem wheels on each opposite side of a trailer body.
In many situations, loading of cargo onto the elevated trailer bed becomes difficult, especially if the cargo is heavy or when livestock needs to enter the enclosure of a cargo container. In such cases, ramps and forklifts may be used to facilitate loading of the cargo. However, when a loading dock is relatively high, long ramps are needed to help load the cargo. In some locations, such facilities are not available in all places and may be limited as to the access by horses or livestock.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of an elevating trailer that can move between a squatdown position and an elevated position to lower or raise the trailer frame.